Pinky Promise
by Majin Hezaa
Summary: Gaara, who is now Kazekage, has three months to find a wife before the council chooses for him. Having no interest in choosing one, he leaves it to fate. What happens when his fate whines up in Konoha? Umeko (OC) is an experienced Medic. After years of traveling she settles in Konoha. But even now, she thinks of the promise she made as a child. Rated M. AU. Review please :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Best friends forever! Promise!" she looped her pinky finger with the red-haired kid in front of her. They were at a park in front the swings. The sun was sinking fast. "Keep teddy safe for me and I'll come back! I promise!"

"You will right…? You won't leave me alone like everyone else?" His green eyes were outlined by the black around his eyes as they stayed on the ground but his finger was still in hers. He gripped the bear tight in one arm.

"See this?" she lifted the fingers up "it's a pinky promise. I can't break it and I don't want to. We'll be friends forever and I'll be back before you know it" she was a little younger than Gaara and shorter also. Her thick brown hair was pulled into ponytails held by yellow bows. She hugged him and jumped up waving at him as she disappeared. Gaara watched her go and waved back.

His first and only friend as a child.

Umeko had been his first friend and when she never returned it deepened his mistrust of people. Her smile and face had become a nothing more than a distant memory.

"Earth to the Kazekage!" Temari poked at him. Gaara glanced up at her. They had been having breakfast looking through pictures.

"Come on, just pick one!"

"I can't just… pick one… I don't even want to…" he picked at his half-eaten breakfast.

"Don't make me have to get with Kunkuro and we pick one out for you."

"Still haven't decided huh?" Kunkuro was leaned in the doorway, "Gaara you have three more months to find a wife for you before the council appoints one for you."

He glanced through a few more and pretended to be interested in a few. He got up.

"I have things to take care of. I'll look through them better later"

"This should be your top priority" he picked up one "look at this one, she's hot. Choose her," that earned him a hit from Temari, "What?"

"Kunkuro!"

"Fine!" Gaara slipped away. He really didn't want to deal with that at the moment; he had a village to run.

Coming into Konaha was refreshing to say the least. After all the traveling it would be nice to finally settle even if it did cost her a bit… Her mother had died six months earlier. Having no father growing up, her mother had been her only guidance and had been her ticket to exploring new lands as a healer. Here in Konaha, she wanted to help them. She had heard rumors of wars and battles that Konaha was trying to help resolve being one of the largest villages there was. Lush in resources and blessed in many ways, it would be perfect for moving forward in her life and forgetting the old. She looked down at the single sack she carried and then took one last look around. There was children playing, a soft wind, and a strong wall. To keep those children smiling and care free she would help Konaha.

"Miss..." Tsunade looked up at her over her mounting paperwork, holding a single file "Umeko? Am I correct?"  
>"Yes Ma'am, so few get it right the first time"<p>

She smiled softly. "I have reviewed your applications and made notes on the information I have also gathered. You have been a guest in our town for almost two weeks now and I haven't had a single complaint. It is hard to find someone of your skill and they belong to no village" she eyed her in a way that made her uneasy in a way, as if she knew all of her dirty secrets.

"I promise, before my mother pasted we were only traveling where we were needed and helped anyone that was sick" she gave her an innocent look "you may label me as a traitor if my story isn't true and try me as one as well"

She smirked and petted Tonton, her pig. "Alright," she stamped a paper in front of her, "Welcome to Konoha, you are now a citizen on level 3 restrictions until further notice. Also, you will be going on trial runs with some of our chunins and jonins."

She beamed and bowed "Thank you so much!"

"You're dismissed"

She turned and strolled out.

As the council went on and on about policy updates, taxes, etc, Gaara started to gaze out the window and paid attention when needed. He signed where needed, nodded when needed, and went where needed. He enjoyed his village and cherished everyone in… including the ones that once feared him. He felt the demon stir but understood how to control it very easily at these times. Naruto had taught him not to be afraid and guided him, he would thankful to him for that.

"Now Lord Kazekage," Gaara peeked up moving his hat some, "there is the matter of your union. We talked with your father the same as we speak to you."

Gaara sighed annoyed, couldn't they just go on about taxes again? "I have narrowed down my choices and will make a selection within my time frame. When I decide, you will be the first to know" Calm, cool, collected was his tone but the underlining annoyance did not slip by.

"Very well, now as for your trip to Konoha…" Oh, yes. That had slipped his mind. As a sign of good faith, he was going attend the Chunin exams in the following week. It was purely a sign of faith since the last time the Sand Village had been over taken by Orochimaru and his minions from the sound village as well. He wanted to show the peace they had established diplomatically. He had been so focused on the upgrades to the hospital it had slipped by him.

"Oh yes, what are my arrangements for it?"

"They are going to be having a festival for the chunins becoming jonins and then their graduation, then, by that time, the genins will be completed with their paper exams," he chuckled internally remembering his exam, "and will be doing preliminary matches. The next day will be the actual matches where you will attend. We will be sitting with Lady Tsunade to watch."

Gaara nodded, "I look forward to it, please dispatch a messenger to Konoha and let them know we are accepting their invitation and we look forward to our visit."

Umeko looked around. When you became a citizen in Konoha, you are put into classes and assigned different vacant apartments based on your rank, status, linage, trade, and dependants. She received a very cute one-bedroom, one bathroom apartment. When you walked in, there was a closet for your coat and shoes with no door, on you right was a kitchen with a pantry, the living room was in front, and as you turned left around the corner was the bedroom and bath. A basic home but at least it was hers and Lady Tsunade was kind enough to furnish the apartment until you started making an income for yourself. The washer and dryer was actually in her bedroom, there was separate closet for her clothes. She laid down in her furnished bed and fell asleep quickly.

A few days later, she was assigned her first mission. It was a fairly simple get-and-retrieve mission but with the rumors, Tsunade wasn't taking chances. She had a healer one every mission and two for every dangerous leveled missions. Tsunade was smart, if she was getting ready, the rumors were most likely true…

She stretched and yawned walking back into Konoha. She had been assigned to a weaker group called team Komugi. They originally had taken the chunin exam and quit. The next year they tried again and succeeded. It had been some important scripture Tsunade was to take and put in some secret place. She didn't know the specifics and preferred it that way.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you hear?" Umeko peeked up at Ino. They had gone on a mission together in the following days after her first mission and had become friends with her and her teammates. On the off days they would stroll around Konoha. Ino knew the town well and showed her around.

"Hear what?"

"About the festival tomorrow?" Ino said getting unnecessarily close.

"No, what is it?"

"Well Tsunade decided to throw a festival to celebrate certain Jonins and to do like a graduation ceremony where they get the title of Jonin in front of the whole village!"

"Oh wow! That's going to be great!" she smiled. She had never been to a festival before.

"Yeah! And then we're all going to watch the chunin exams! Don't worry you have a spot beside me and Choji!"

She chuckled at Ino's excitement.

"Oh and you know what else? The Sand village is coming to. The Kazekage is personally attending too!" she started to tell her the whole history behind the tension between the Sand village and Konoha. During her story they had stopped in for lunch at their favorite café.

"Oh… I didn't realize they had such a deep connection…"

"Naruto is friends with Gaara, the Kazekage"

Umeko stopped mid sip of her tea. "..what…?"

"I know I can't believe it…" the rest of her sentence was muted to her.

"I got to go…" she was dazed suddenly. Gaara could expose some of her past, and if a single thread is pulled it would unravel. She had to stay away from him at all cost. Good thing she only had a chunin status and wouldn't have to join all the other Jonins on stage. She was in her door before she returned to reality. Gaara wouldn't remember her… she was a little girl then. He wouldn't recognize her.

The day of the festival had arrived and she was a bundle of nerves. She was strolling through streets in a long red skirt, sandals, and white t-shirt. She wanted to be comfortable. She stayed at the back of the crowd getting a kabob from a vender. There was a huge cheer and applause. The Kazekage had arrived. People were throwing confetti in the air to show their support. And followed carefully behind and watched. Gaara was accompanied by at least four jonins that she visibly saw and as he stepped down, Kunkuro and Temari was behind him dressed in the traditional ninja outfits they always fashioned. She slunk back to the shadows and blushed some. Gaara had certainly grown up, as far as she could tell from the loose white scarf around his face that wasn't covered by his overly large hat. He had wonderful features that she started to realize she wanted to see again... maybe even touch. She shook her head and watched for a moment longer. Tsunade welcomed Gaara with a handshake and guided him away from the crowd.

"Umeko?" she jumped, having not paid attention to the energies around her. Ino blinked and moved her long bangs out of her face. "I thought we were going to meet up at the café and then come to watch Gaara arrive together" she gave kind of a pout that made her give an awkward smile.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry"

"You've been acting weird since yesterday when I mentioned him" Umeko spotted Choji and Shikamaru coming toward them. She waved at them.

_Thank God… _"Over here!" she called, "We'll talked about it later ok?" she bypassed Ino but she was persistent, she wouldn't throw her for long. Ino put her hands on her hips.

Gaara peeked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of a long brown ponytail. He sighed; the heat was probably getting to him. He drank some of his water. Umeko being here would be impossible, she had probably moved to some faraway place and would live there to raise a family. He followed Tsunade with his guards by his side. He took a shaded seat to watch as the chunins one by one graduated into Jonins. The festival was still booming around but the graduation took place in a separate part of town. He sat up straight, clapping when necessary. He did his best not to lean over or lean onto his hand no matter how bored he was. He had to be a diplomat.

Umeko and Ino were walking around the festival with Choji and Shikamaru, laughing and eating whatever they could. The food was delicious and the atmosphere made her feel a peace she hadn't felt in years. It was a safety she was not use to.

They circled around and decided to finish their sweets at the chunin graduation. They arrived toward the end where they were handing out different awards to the veteran jonins. Umeko chose a spot where no one would see them, it would only be if someone were really looking for them.

"Come on, let's get a closer look!" Ino pressed.

"No, here is fine" Umeko shifted uncomfortably.

"What is with you?!" she asked in a shushed angry whisper.

"Ino, let it go" Umeko stared at her giving her a warning glare.

"Ino just forget it," Shikamaru, nudged.

"No way! She's been avoiding the Gaara question all day!"

"What a pain…" he sighed lazily.

Umeko looked at Ino, "Ino… Please… let this go…" Ino stared at her a few seconds.

"..Fine..." she pouted as Umeko let out a sigh.

_Finally_… Gaara walked into the suite provided for him.

"Hey man, Temari and I will be across the hall if you need us OK?" Kunkuro said as they wavered into the hallway of a private wing that was reserved for them. Gaara nodded and closed the door. He was alone, for the most part. He had guards outside the door and he had dismissed the other two to the hall with them. He wanted to have some time to himself, to think and relax. He looked around. The suite was fully stocked and furnished with all his favorite foods and drinks. The bedroom was a huge bed with fresh linen. Everything was nice and neat. What everyone failed to notice was that he did not sleep; he wasn't use to it even though he had a better grip on himself. The fear that he might lose himself was still prominent. He opened a window and looked out. The breeze from that high up felt nice. He started to think about what he had seen. A long brown ponytail could belong to any number of girls… He shook his head and convinced himself that it wasn't her. He sighed and started thinking about what the council had said and how he needed a wife for appearances. He also thought about the under the table deal they had struck.

Hinata Hyuga… The future Mrs. Kazekage. Her family ties would settle the final debutes politically and diplomatically between the two villages. Besides, it was as the councilman said, marriage isn't about love, it's about what your wife can be used as to benefit yourself and your village. They would gain much from Hinata and her family. It was a wise choice, but was it the right one? Could he grow to love her? Did he even need love and the pain it caused? He rubbed over his kanji tattoo, his reminder to love only himself. That was before he experienced everything Naruto had taught him. Should he go through this mess with Hinata? She was sweet but knew her heart belonged in the leaf village.

Umeko dropped the guard on the lowest floor of the suite, A chunin that was a scout. What was she doing? She felt like a traitor for a reason she didn't understand. Even more so, she felt like a stalker. She used her jutsu to disguise herself as the chunin. She headed up. Did Gaara remember her? If so, would he be mad or sad that she broke her promise as a child?

She turned the corner. There was four jonin playing cards and smoking outside of the main suites door. How the hell was she supposed to get in there? She looked at the window across from her and made her way quickly to it. She peered out and saw curtains fluttering next to the window she was at. She sensed his energy. _He's there… _she climbed out using her energy to cling to the side of the building with her feet. She closed the window quietly and walked over. She felt him so close and so strongly. She climbed in. Gaara wasn't in the room like she had…

She narrowly dodged a whip of sand that turned over the bed.

"Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

***This a short chapter, sorry ya'll. Buildin' up for Chapter 4***

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3

Gaara's green eyes were the only thing visible in the dark. "Who are you?"

"Gaara… is that you?" He paused and narrowed his eyes.

"Are you an assassin?" she dodged another whip.

"No! No! It's me! Umeko!" she was so panicked that she was going to have to fight him, she wasn't prepared, why did she even come?!

She dropped the jutsu.

"I thought that energy was familiar…" he walked out into the light of the moon for her to see him in solid black clothes. He watched her as the sand receded into the gourd.

"Gaara…" she made a move toward him.

He stepped to her. "Umeko…" he glanced to the wall then back her.

She looked. Teddy was on the floor of the once made up bed.

"Teddy… you kept him…"

"Yeah…"

He flicked on a light to see her. She looked just like she did as a kid… only… He stared at her for a moment. She was definitely Umeko but so grown up… she was beautiful… long brown hair, glowing blue eyes, light skin, her smile… He snapped himself out of it.

Gaara was in front of her, after all these years. Her only friend, ever. In the villages, she hadn't had time to make friends with any of the other kids but seeing Gaara… alone on that swing in the park after all those kids were mean to him and ran away… she couldn't help but drag her bear and herself over to him. She smiled tenderly at the memory. She snapped back.

She and Gaara cleared their throats.

"You wanna… sit… and talk…"

Gaara walked over to the door, she hid herself as he cracked it open a little.

The guard was just about to start knocking.

"I'm sorry, I was having another nightmare. Guess I'm just not use to sleeping some place new."

"Are you sure my Lord? Do you need anything?"

"No thank you" he shut the door gently and turned as she pulled herself out the corner.

"You know what? We should do like when we were kids and run off to play" she smiled at him.

He seemed taken aback but seemed to relax.

"I think you still haven't grown up"

"Not all of me has, is that a bad thing?" she smiled.

"I guess not" he gave her a half smile and used his sand to fix the room back. She picked up Teddy and hugged him.

How the hell did I get coned into this? He thought but couldn't help the smile on his face holding his bear. He and Umeko had slipped out to a far off playground on the other side of Konoha.

"Are you sure your clone will work?"

"Believe me, it'll work" When he needed alone time at the village he made himself a shadow clone that sit in the corner of his bedroom like he usually did on the frequent nights his insomnia wouldn't let him sleep.

"I just don't want to get slapped with a kidnapping of a leader charge" she grinned.

"I don't believe you've changed at all" they sat on the swings.

"Gaara… tell me what happened after I left.." she swung a little staring at him. He bit his lip and looked away. "That bad huh?"

"Why didn't you come back?"

"I wanted to…" she shared the same look.

"That bad huh?" he mimicked, she chuckled.

"Yes and no… my mother wanted me to know different kinds of healings. We traveled all over the world. I've learned so many things… Some I wish I hadn't…"

They were quiet for a moment.

"It's amazing…" she whispered.

"What?"

"You still remember me."

"I started to forget," he admitted, "but… then just when your face started to vanish and your voice was long forgotten- you come climbing into my window and I about snapped you"

She laughed. "I recognized you at once; you're just like a taller version of yourself"

"Umeko…"

"Hm?"

"Look, I know that we have just been reunited but after I go back to my village what will happen then"

The thought made her sigh and frown "I don't know, I didn't think that far"

He stared at her for a long moment. "Umeko, I want to propose something"

"Hm?" she blinked staring.

"I have three months to find a wife of my choosing, the council wanted me to marry Miss Hinata here in the leaf village. The council really came here to arrange that along with strengthening ties with this village. But, Miss Hinata belongs here and as sweet and beautiful as she is, I do not want to marry her" he looked at her "since we were kids, you accepted me and were my only friend… Umeko, please understand, I would like for you to marry me"

She stared and before she knew it she had moved to him and hugged him.

"I will" what was she saying? But it felt right.

"You.. will?"

She nodded.

He touched her hands.

"Meet me here after the Chunin exams"

"Ok…" she smiled happily.

"I have a few arrangements to make so wait here," he hugged her slightly, "Umeko… thank you"

"For what?"

"Coming back to me."

With that he disappeared.

***Author's Note**

This is a short chapter, I will make the next one longer. I have been working on everything little by little. Anyways, It was too cheesy was it? It's super cheesy ain't it?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Saying goodbye was awkward. All of her new friends would have looks of pure surprise when she told them. She walked through town thinking of the night before. She gave a small sigh and smiled a little. She wore a pair of blue pants and a white t-shirt. It was a light breezy day, maybe that was a sign.

"What do you mean you're not going to marry Hinata?!" screamed a council member at the Kazekage. Gaara sat at the head of the table and watched, listening to the outraged voices around him. The Hyuga family sat quietly but had a look of resentment. The room was large and meant for private councils. Its huge stone walls rose high above them sending the angry voices all the way up into the ceiling. Gaara, Kunkuro, Temari, the few council members of both villages and the Hyuga family sat and stood at respective sides of the table.

"Council, listen to me" all became quiet, "It is not that I have anything against Hinata or her family-" he glanced over at her and her family, she had a look of relief then regained her composure "-and I would have more to gain from marrying her as would the village," outraged voices threatened again but he quietly silenced them with a look and raise of his hand "but I must go with my heart. Something most of you politicians would not understand. I do not choose my future bride as a political move or as a statement in anyway, I choose her because I love her. Now you all gave me three months to find someone of my choosing, and I have done so with a few days to spare. We will speak again in four days' time when I arrive back in our village" He turned and looked at the head of the Hyuga family "I hope that you understand and will forgive me. I mean no rudeness or insult to you, your daughter or your family in anyway."

With that he nodded his head and left without a word as the room filled with murmurs and talk, Kunkuro and Temari both right behind him.

"Gaara are you crazy?!" Kunkuro said as they got out ear shot.

"For once we agree, are you nuts!?" Temari was on the other side of him mirroring Kunkuro.

"Umeko was my only friend when I was younger, she never once was afraid of my monster inside," he felt the beast stir in him as if talking about him summoned him, "now, when it is only a matter of days before my deadline she pops back into my life… I am taking this as a sign."

"Since when do you believe in the fate and coincidences?" Temari folded her arms.

"Since she made me"

Umeko sucked in a breath and knocked on Ino's door.

Ino answered after a few seconds. "Hey what's up?"

"Ino can we talk?"

"Of course, let's go to my room" she followed her threw her nice and orderly house.

"Where are your parents?"

"Mom's shopping and Dad's gone on a mission, top secret stuff"

"Cool…" they sat down on her bed and she sighed.

"So what's up? You've been acting so weird the past few days…"

She sat Indian style and started talking. She told her all about her and Gaara, explaining their previous connection and the current. When she finished, Ino was staring at her amazed.

"So… you… and Gaara, the Kazekage…"

"We're going to get married," saying aloud for the first time made her blush and smile a little.

"That's awesome!" she beamed at her and gave her a thumb up, "Now to break this to Choji"

She frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't noticed?! Really?!"

"Noticed what?"

"Cho likes you! Duh!"

She thought back. She thought that Choji was just being nice, sharing his chips, opening doors for her and just the casual conversions. She understood that he used to be fat and now he was taller and slimmer. She helped him when he had questions about his health and food. But that's just what friends did.

"I don't see it."

"Are you blind?" Ino grabbed her hand and was dragging her out the door when she stopped her.

"Ino, I don't want to tell them."

"You have to! We're all friends!"

"I took a risk explaining things to you; this could blow up into a big thing… Politically wise. It's wise to let it die down first. I've got to protect my friends. I need you to understand that you and I are the only two shinobi in the village that knows this information…"

Ino chewed her lip thinking then gave a heavy sigh. She hugged her, taking Ino by surprise.

"Thank you. When I leave we still have to keep in touch ok?" she chuckled, Ino gave an uneasy forced laugh.

"Yeah, you know we will" she smiled and they hugged again before she took off. It was going to be dark soon.

"That's unfortunate, but still I wish you happiness" Lady Tsunade said smoothly. Gaara gave a small smile and bow of the head. They had just finished discussing his new plans for their arrangement.

"Thank you for allowing me to be a part of your celebration" he started to take his leave when Tsunade grabbed his hand.

"Hm?"

"Hey don't worry about our alliance; I am loyal to them with or without something as stupid as marriage"

"Thank you," He laughed slightly and left. Tsunade smiled then frowned as he left.

"I miss Dan…"

She got there early sitting on the swings long forgotten by the kids in Konoha. The Chunin Exams had ended just about an hour prior. She looked around, staring at the darkening skies as the first few stars started to show. There were only a few lonesome trees around and at one time, they would have been amazing climbing trees. Still the old playground was being kept up even though no one ever came here. She swayed a little in the swing. It creaked. She could see herself and Gaara as kids on the playground again. She watched the little imaginary kids run around. He was chasing her around with the teddy bear on top of her head. They were laughing, she started to trip over something and the sand caught her. It scared her a little until it stood her upright. "Are you alright?" the little Gaara asked. She smiled sweetly and laughed. "You saved me" she laughed and hugged her teddy. Gaara's shocked little face was funny, it was like he wasn't used to hearing anything like that.

"Umeko," Gaara's voice brought her out of her trance.

"Hey, sorry I was zoned out" she laughed.

"And smiling" he gave a small smile.

"I was thinking about that time when we were playing on the playground and I nearly tripped and fell but you caught me"

"I remember…" He stared at her for a long second before she stood up.

"What did you have to take care of?"

"The council now knows that you and I will be married, they may not agree but that's not their call"

"I'm sorry you're going through all this trouble"

He touched her cheek "you are worth every minute of it."

She blushed and reached to touch his fingers, she smiled gently at him.

"So, what's the plan here?"

"We'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Good thing I already said goodbye to who I wanted to huh?" she tried to smile but frowned a little.

"I'm sorry. You were just starting to call this place home weren't you? I could postpone-"

"Oh no, no! Tomorrow is fine. Tomorrow, I get to call you home" she smiled at him as he flushed.

"Umeko…" he leaned down and kissed her head.

The next morning was nerve-racking. She had her bags packed up, her keys turned in, her papers filed, and was saying goodbye to her first home.

"This is harder than I thought…" she whispered to herself. She was just shutting the door when she sensed two energies. She turned.

"Miss Umeko," two Sand Village shinobi were on either side of her "we are here to escort you to the caravan"

"Oh, um, thank you" she picked up her bags and followed in silence. They glanced at her.

"Do you want any help, Miss Umeko, with your bags?"

"No, thank you though" she gripped them tightly.

"As you wish"

They traveled in silence until they reached the caravan that would take them to the Sand Village. She smiled when she saw Gaara, wearing his overly big hat, leaned against the carriage. The two shinobi bowed and formed in line with the rest of the guards. She glanced up Temari and Kunkuro who were studying her. Gaara touched her shoulder and used it to guide her inside. It would be a two day ride there and she was still nervous.

They climbed inside, she went first and then he followed. They started moving.

"Hey" she looked at him.

"Hm?"

"Good Morning" she chuckled.

"Oh uh, Good Morning" she couldn't see his face. She reached up and moved the scarf. He smiled at her but giving her a distant look.

"How did you sleep?"

"I don't much"

"How come?"

"I don't… I'm still not use to it."

She remembered back when he was a kid, the demon always threatening him… "So it's the same as then"

"Not as bad…"

She had to change the subject. "So, what's Sunagakure like now since I left?"

"We've improved it, but it's still much the same."

"Lots of sand and wind" she smiled up at him. He chuckled.

"Why don't we walk or run with the others? Why are we in a coach?"

"I'm the leader of my village, they are my guards. If I'm not in the open, the chances of an attack are slimmer"

"I guess that's true but don't you get bored?"

"A lot" he smiled at her before his face resumed its usual look.

As night fell, they made camp. The shinobi acting as bodyguards stood just out of site as two more and Temari and Kunkuro sat around the fire. She stretched and cracked her neck. Gaara sat quietly looking at the fire.

"So," Kunkuro broke the silence, "Umeko, what's been going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" she said turning.

"I mean, we haven't seen you since we were little you know?"

"Oh… yeah.." the look he was giving her made her think he had something on her, "I was traveling around to all the different countries, my mother and I were helping anyone that needed medical attention."

"Ah, well ain't you a saint?" he said sarcastically.

She narrowed her eyes. He definitely had something on her. Temari hit him, he just glared at her. "What was that for?"

"Either me or Gaara was going to hit you"

She glanced at Gaara, sand was receding into his gourd as he stared at Kunkuro.

She pretended to yawn "I'm turning in early" she looked at Gaara and placed a gentle kiss on his head. He looked a little side tracked from it. She smiled and climbed into the cart.

The next morning as she was awakening, she looked around. She was laid on something. She sat up and looked. When Gaara had come to "bed" she had curled up to him. She had woken up using his shoulder as a pillow.

"Good… Morning.." she blushed looking at him, he looked at her.

"You could sleep longer if you like" he had a light red on his cheeks.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"We've been through this"

"Oh right…" she looked around for a distraction. She reached for her bag, pulling out some fresh clothes and her water bottle. "Don't look" she started to change.

"Ah.." he stared out the window. She changed quickly.

"Ok, finished" Gaara's face was bright red and he didn't turn.

"Umeko… may I ask something?" he shifted to comfortable. She looked at him.

"Sure?"

"What was Kunkuro infurring last night?"

She didn't answer right away, "He knows something about me, but I don't know what or if what he's heard is true. There's plenty of rumors about Mother and me…"

He finally turned to her.

"Like what?"

"I would much rather not talk about it. It's in the past, let's leave it there" the memories attached to that statement made her sad. The sadness must have showed, Gaara slipped his fingers across hers.

"Let's leave it there then" she gave him a relieved smile.

"Sir, we have arrived" said a Shinobi from the front. About twenty minutes later, she and Gaara were stepping out of the carriage and into the front gate of Sunagakure.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Strolling around the streets was a nice relief. It had been a month since she had left Konoha. The citizens here were a mix of friendly and apprehensive toward her. Some feared that she was here to just cause trouble for the village since she was a stranger to the village and no one knew her. Lately she had been hanging around the new hospital, helping where she could and volunteering. One of the cons of being engaged or married to the leader of the village, there was only so much time you were allowed with them. The village consumed much of Gaara's time and when he came in he was tired.

It wasn't what she thought it would be and it made her sad a bit. Maybe she should've thought longer and harder, jumping the gun like she did was not like her. She had seen him and would have said yes to anything he would have asked as long as she wouldn't have to be alone again. Is that why she did it? Was she just here so she wouldn't be alone again? The thought made her stop. After everything she and her mother had done… being alone is exactly what she deserved. A gust of wind made her come back to Earth. No… Gaara wasn't just an escape. He was her future. He had become her beckon of light in her storm. He was her redemption. That thought made her smile and start walking again.

Stuck in another meeting, Gaara was an example. He seemed interested, at attention and knowledgeable. As they went over the usual politics, his mind started to drift. What had Kankuro been insinuating that night? He had respected Umeko so he didn't bring it back up. It gnawed at him still. Was it that she thought she couldn't trust him with it? Was it that he couldn't be trusted at all? He frowned a little. She was keeping a part of herself, the one with secrets, locked safely away. He had to find the key to it, he needed to. She was the closest thing he had ever felt to love. He wanted to protect her, to love her, to trust her. He blinked, coming back just in time.

"My lord, we would like to discuss your wedding"

"Yes?"

"Everything is arranged, the guests are invited, and we are set for next week."

"So soon?"

"Of course sir, is that a problem?"

"No, it's perfect" he gave them a reassuring smile. Soon he would be married to Umeko. He needed to trust her no matter the what. She must have had a good reason to hide whatever it was and maybe it was best to leave it in the past. He started to crave seeing her at that moment. Finally, the council dismissed for the day. He hurried along the corridor to the outside where he jumped up onto a nearby roof. The sun was setting. Orange covered the few buildings not covered by shadows already. He headed to Umeko's quarters.

Umeko walked the street holding a basket with herbs and roots in it. She walked slowly knowing Gaara was probably already in his quarters getting ready for the next day. She wouldn't see him tonight… they hadn't discussed the wedding at all. They hadn't discussed anything in length all month… She yearned for him. She wanted to talk to him. She had a small smile on her face when she sensed she was being followed. She stopped and looked around finding the root of the problem. Kankuro walked out of the alley to block her way.

"Umeko…"

"Kankuro?"

"I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"About you and my brother. Let's go somewhere private," he nodded toward a restaurant up the street a bit, "they have a great V.I.P section."

She narrowed her eyes and walked slowly after him as he led the way.

The V.I.P booth was just the same as the restaurant but with a curtain across the front of the table for privacy and a window to the side to look out but could be covered by the matching drapes. The tables were set up in a neat square in the main area with a small bar in the back. There were only two other people in the place, they glanced up for a moment when they entered then went back to eating. She sat down in the chair making sure she took up as little room as possible. Kankuro sat across from her. He had a relaxed stance and an easy-going demeanor

"Want to tell me what's this about?"

"Just want to get to know my sister-in-law is all"

"Of course…" she watched him, waiting for his reason.

He looked at her and replaced his jeering tone with a serious one, sitting straight.

"I know about what you and that mother of yours did"

She fell silent looking around. The curtain had dropped to give them privacy but the drapes still revealed a town made of shadows. No one was on the streets, probably because of the cold of the desert threatening them if they did. She swallowed.

"But I, like so many others, don't know why."

"Kankuro…" she looked at her hands, faces flashing in her mind before she blinked them away "What do you want?"

He gave a snearing look "don't you want to know how I know? Or if I'm bluffing about knowing?"

"Why would you bother me with this unless you want something out of it?

His smile returned, "You make me sound like a criminal, I'm just trying to protect someone"

"Who?"

"My baby brother…" he gave her a stern look.

She stared at him. "You want to protect Gaara… from me?"

"You betrayed your people and family… why wouldn't you do it to us and him?" his turn to narrow his eyes.

"That… that was different… I had no choice…" she whispered.

"Oh yeah? And how's that?"

"You don't understand… you don't… understand…" she couldn't see past the faces clouding her vision… their voices ringing in her ears…

"I want you to leave… I may have been too afraid… all those years ago to stand up for my brother… better yet I despised him but… now he's not the monster he once was. He's different and he's now become someone precious to me. I won't let you even come close to hurting him."

"Don't you think he should have a say… in his happiness?" she had wrapped herself up in her arms as if she were going to break if she didn't, as if all the memories and pain inside would flow out if she didn't hold herself tight.

"For what you have done… you have no right to be a part of anybody's happiness."

With that, he walked away. She breathed hard trying to rein in her emotions. What should she do…? Maybe telling Gaara herself would be the best… No… Gaara wouldn't look at her the same way… knowing what she had done… of what she was capable of… Would he still love her…? Would he throw her out himself?

She had to see him. She stood and walked briskly out of the restaurant.

Gaara couldn't find her at all. Everyone he asked hadn't seen her. He left the hospital she had been volunteering at; the staff told him that she had left a while ago. He was heading back home when he saw Kankuro leaving his favorite restaurant. He had a look on his face that puzzled him.

"Kankuro" he said catching his attention.

"Oh, hey bro," his voice was off.

"Have you seen Umeko?"

"Umm… yea. I took her to eat. You know, get to know her some."

Gaara looked at him. "Then where is she?"

"Probably still inside. She was hitting the bathroom when I left"

"That's right" they both turned, Gaara smiled at her as she came out.

"And how was it?"

"I think we have a better understanding of each other"


End file.
